


The Hope of New Beginnings

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Shadowhunters Tarot Series [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hope, Introspection, New Beginnings, Shadowhunters Tarot Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Despite the disastrous outcome of every recent new beginning, Simon can't help but face each new one with stubborn hope.
Relationships: background mention of Sizzy
Series: Shadowhunters Tarot Series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664110
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Shadowhunters Tarot Challenge





	The Hope of New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the collection's tenth card: The Fool. A pelican waits perched on a lonely ocean post, waves lapping at the sides. Its only company are the stars and the moon above as it sits on the precipice of flight.
> 
> The Fool is typically the first card you see when you open a brand new tarot deck. It represents a blank slate, usually depicted as someone or something about to step off of a cliff into open air. It symbolizes the act of beginning a new path or journey, and the optimism and hopes that come with it (as well as the possibly foolish and naive idealism). The Fool is like a newborn baby with no experience or knowledge of the world, and so it is unafraid and believes it cannot fail. The Fool does not tell you by itself whether new endeavors or relationships will be rewarded or punished. It only tells you of the possibility, the risk you are about to take, and encourages spontaneity and impulsive actions over the safety of planning. 
> 
> And (as a bonus challenge I set for myself) focused on [this stunning Shadowhunter's Tarot set's The Fool:](https://twitter.com/SERAPHERZ/status/1159791401342652421?s=20) Simon Lewis

At this point in his life, Simon is wary of new beginnings. He does his best to be optimistic - Isabelle is Head of the Institute and they’re _together_ ; he can’t help but be excited for this particular journey by her side. It’s full of so much life and possibility and hope… which is something he needs just then, as terrible as his track record for it is.

After all, he hasn’t had the best of luck with starting over. First, there was turning into a vampire, something which, while terrifying, was also a change that could allow him to do a lot of good. He didn’t _have_ to hurt people for blood, he had some pretty cool powers, and it made him a part of the world Clary was a part of, too. Simon always wanted to be part of the same things Clary was. They were two peas in a pod, where she went, he went… which was how he got into this vampire mess in the first place, but that wasn’t the point. The point was that turning into a vampire was a mess because he couldn’t even do _that_ right, getting himself and his new friends into plenty of trouble for his impulsive actions.

He became a Daylighter, entirely on accident, which was another new start of sorts. He could live a more normal life, blending in, going to school, visiting home… or so he thought. All it did was make his loved ones a target and outcast him from the very clan he should’ve been trying to become closer with and learn more from. All it did was draw more trouble. He was new to vampire life to begin with, but _everyone_ was new to the idea of a vampire living in the daylight, and with no experience in the matter he made the rash decision to seek answers wherever he could find them.

Which lead him to yet another new endeavor he was punished for, as his risky decision to go see the Seelie Queen earned him no real answers, but instead got him the Mark of Cain. The Mark was meant to be a ‘gift’, to ‘protect’ him, but it was just another thing to set him apart and make him a target, to ostracize himself from those around him when he only ever wanted to belong. It wasn’t his fault, he told himself time and time again. If Raphael and the others would’ve listened, would’ve _helped_ him… instead, Raphael turned him away every time Simon couldn’t tell them how he became a Daylighter.

Every time Simon tries to start again and get his footing, to take a chance on something new - while trying to remain positive that _this time_ it’s going to turn into something good, _this time_ he’s got it figured out - he’s proven wrong again as every action seems to be punished rather than rewarded. One would think he’d stop trying, stop taking chances, and stop looking at new possibilities with anything other than dread.

One would be wrong.

Maybe Simon Lewis is the fool so many take him to be, to find himself thinking that now when he’s lost almost everyone he cared for - Clary, Raphael, his mother... not to death, but from his life just the same - he can still look out at the future with eagerness at the possibilities to come.

But he’s okay with that, Simon realizes, because he’d rather be a fool than the alternative of being hardened against the prospect of hope.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
